A Crush is a Crush
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Trapped in the Meanswell residence, Stephanie, Trixie, Jives, Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy, Sportacus and Robbie play Truth or Dare. Don't worry, they're older


**I don't own Lazytown; I love this show.**

Stephanie's sixteenth birthday is dwindling to a lull. All the guests –seventeen-year-old best friend and ex-boyfriend Pixel; fifteen-year-old girlfriend Trixie; medicinal marijuana nineteen-year-old friend Jives; rich fifteen-year-old friend Stingy; sticky thirteen-year-old friend Ziggy; heroic friend Sportacus; inventive friend Robbie – have turned out and are now stranded in the Milford residence after the blizzard shut them in. they have lanterns set up as the lights have gone out, and everyone is hanging out in the basement.

"Well, what to do now?" Jives questions the others.

Trixie rubs her hands together mischievously. "How about a good ol' game of truth or dare?"

After a bit of urging, everyone decides to give it a go. All the party guests sit in a circle. Trixie explains that it'll go in a circle. If you don't complete the truth or dare, Sportacus, Robbie, Jives and Pixel will take a drink of the brandy not-so-hidden in the unplugged cooler; Stephanie, Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy will take a drink of Pedialyte. Everyone begrudgingly accepts, and Trixie turns to her first victim: Stingy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says with an air of confidence. "There's nothing you can't throw at me."

"Have you ever had a crush on two people at a time?"

"Of course." He scoffs. "A crush is a crush. It doesn't mean you need to act on it. Now, Ziggy. Truth or dare?"

"Um, dare!"

"I dare you not to talk anymore unless someone says your name."

"But it's my turn!"

For breaking the dare, Ziggy groans and takes a shot glass of Pedialyte. He cringes at the taste and sticks out his tongue.

"Okay… Robbie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How much money do you make?"

He raises an eyebrow, watching as all the kids and Sportacus stare back. He shrugs. "Depending on the inventions or costumes, I'd say. I already own several buildings in Lazytown. Like the library and the theater. I'm not really sure. Okay, Jives. How about you?"

"Dare me, dude."

Robbie frowns lightly. "Switch your pants and shirt."

Jives glances down at his clothes, as though clueless on what to do. He stands up, removes his shirt, and looks clueless again. He winds up heading to the cooler for some brandy. "Hey, yo, Pix. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Have you ever, like, _killed_ a romantic vibe. Like, on purpose?"

Pixel thinks back to last year when Stephanie and Trixie started dating. He had been a little jealous, so he would 'accidentally on purpose' step in when the girls were getting into it. Pixel holds out his hand for the brandy, and Robbie snickers. Pixel looks around the circle. "Sportacus, your turn."

"I'll take a dare." He flashes the boy a grin.

"I dare you to try licking your elbow while you sing the alphabet."

The athletic elf jumps to his feet and stretches his tongue down his arm. It reaches a couple inches from his elbow as he begins to sing. "A, B, C... D, E, F, G…"

His tongue never reaches his elbow; his arm merely absorbs a trough of saliva. As he grabs a towel to wash himself off, he turns to the circle. "Stephanie?"

"Uh, truth!"

"What's your favorite food?"

The others groan at the question, but she answers by telling him strawberries. She also confesses to enjoying chocolate-covered strawberries, which makes Sport's grin waver a tad. "Okay, Trixie."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to let Robbie wrap you in toilet paper!"

Trixie giggles but accepts her fate. While Robbie and Trixie take off to the bathroom, Jives wavers in the doorway. He claims to be feeling ill and excuses himself upstairs. Trixie returns roughly three minutes later, tightly wrapped in toilet tissue. Robbie questions the other's disappearance, and the game play continues. Trixie smirks from what she can see.

"Stingy?"

"Truth."

"Spoilsport. Do you think Robbie works out?"

"Well, not like Sportacus, but yeah, I think he does."

Robbie merely smirks, and Sportacus suddenly looks over at him. Stingy clears his throat. "Ziggy?"

"I didn't like my dare last time. I'll try a truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Do I have to say his name?"

Everyone is suddenly very interested. Sportacus and Stephanie had no idea he had a crush. Robbie feels parental pangs. Trixie nudges the boy.

"C'mon, a name. Or a description. Anything, really."

"Um, he… he gave me the best birthday present ever."

"A toothbrush?" Sportacus asks.

"Taffy?" Pixel questions.

"A toy truck?" Trixie asks sardonically.

"Nothing?" Stingy scoffs.

"Yeah." Ziggy mutters, head low. "He gave me nothing. Which meant it could be anything I wanted it to be."

Stingy's eyes widen. Expertly quick, he leaps to his feet, grabs Ziggy's arm, and storms them into the downstairs bathroom where Robbie and Trixie had just been. The others look on in astonishment. As soon as the boys enter the bathroom, Stingy locks the door and leans against it. He's breathing heavily. Ziggy, on the other hand, looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Stingy. I didn't mean to! It just happened! I saw it happen on TV once, and Mama came in and she said it was filthy. And she said she better not catch me ever like that. and I had been wanting to tell her, trying to work it up. But I couldn't and now I really can't. and I know it's wrong and I'm sorry!"

"It's not wrong." Stingy cuts through in a low voice.

His hands are gripping the sink and he stares into the porcelain bowl rather than making eye contact. Ziggy sniffles, grabbing some tissues to blow his nose. After another minute of silence, Stingy finally turns to face him.

"Have you ever kissed another boy?"

Ziggy's eyes widen. "No."

"Would you like to?"

Ziggy gasps as Stingy reaches out for the younger boy's hand. It's much softer this time, as Stingy clasps his hand around Ziggy's. using this, he pulls the blonde toward him and their lips quickly find home in a sticky sweet kiss. The boys part after some time, and Stingy unlocks the door. With a newfound confident smile, the boys keep their hands together as they rejoin the group. Robbie is the first to notice the clasped hands.

"Congrats, brats."

Ziggy grins. "Thanks, Robbie. It's your turn."

"Know what, dare me."

"I dare you to kiss a boy."

Robbie blanches, and the kids giggle amongst themselves. Pixel is only seventeen. Stingy and Ziggy are more like his kids, and Jives left the party. All the kids are sure he only tolerates Sportacus, as he's said so many times. Sportacus stands up and walks to the cooler. He goes ahead and grabs the brandy for Robbie, holding it out. This, however, appears to the older man as a challenge. In one swift motion, Robbie bypasses the alcohol for the elf's arm, dragging him down in shock.

The brandy is set aside, and Robbie grips the front of Sportacus' shirt, shoving their mouths together. What starts off as a simple show-offy move morphs into something else entirely when Robbie forces his tongue into Sport's mouth and tangles his hands in the other's hair, under the cap. Abruptly, Robbie pulls away and smirks at the children.

"Thought you'd pull one over on me? Guess again."


End file.
